Bedding and Breakfast
by LoudAutomata16
Summary: Lincoln expects a fun vacation when he's invited by Stella and her mother on a trip. Little does he know that those two have ulterior motives for bringing him along...
1. Chapter 1

**I wasn't planning on doing any writing outside of **_**You're Not Alone **_**for this month, but I couldn't resist getting this idea down. It came to me quick and I wrote it quickly. I haven't given Stella's mom a name yet, so if you would like to recommend something, feel free to leave it in the reviews. **

* * *

"It was nice of your mom to take us on this trip," Lincoln said to Stella as he dragged his suitcase towards the car. Normally, Lincoln was a light packer, and he liked not having to take up too much space for his stuff, but as usual his sisters insisted on meddling. They basically packed for him ("Grab some sunscreen! Grab that flashlight! Oh no, the flashlight's not working, get the car battery to fix it!") which resulted in his bag weighing about the same as a baby sperm whale. Thankfully, there was a lot of room for it in the trunk of Stella's family's car; it was a nice, wide piece of modern machinery, like Vanzilla, but with the additional bonus of it being clean and tidy. No sticky seats in this car.

"Here, let me help you with that." Stella took the bag and, with the heaving wheeze that came with struggling against gravity, she placed it in the trunk of the car. The entire vehicle shook when she set it down. Lincoln couldn't help but vividly imagine the car breaking into little metallic pieces.

"Well, that's the end of that," Stella said. She clapped her hands together to beat the dust off them. She turned to Lincoln with an elfin glint of mischief in her eyes. "Is that all, Lincoln, or did you forget to pack the refrigerator as well?" she teased.

"Har har," Lincoln said sardonically. He was slightly amused, but he tried to keep that hidden from her. One thing he liked about Stella was how playful she usually was… but that came with its own risks. Give her too much room, and she'll go overboard. Give her too little, though, and her proclivity towards shyness would kick in, and she'd become ashamed of every step she took and every breath she swallowed.

He noticed that she was smiling oddly at him, her hands crossed behind her back and her face leaning in slightly closer than before. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said coyly. Her cheeks flushed red, and her smile widened just a hint. "Just happy you're going to be coming with us."

Standing in front of the rising morning sun, which cast its long red rays over the world and lit the sky with liquid fire, Stella looked even more radiant than she usually did. The light reflected beautifully off her raven black hair, and it washed over her tan skin, giving it a soft, warm glow that put the image of a fireplace in Lincoln's mind. Because that's what Stella almost was like to him: a warm fireplace. To think someone like _him_ would be dating someone like _her_… it still astounded him.

Their bodies moved together, pressing up to each other. Nervous giggles were exchanged between the two, ending on an awkward but heartfelt kiss. "Love you," she whispered to him.

"Love you more," he said back.

It was cheesy and dumb, but they were just starting to date, and those things didn't seem as dumb when you start.

The front door of the house burst open, and Stella's mother stepped out with a suitcase that spilled loose papers and clothes on the ground. She was looking especially neurotic. "We're going to be late," she said, scratching at her messy hair. "And when we're late, we're going to hit traffic, and when we hit traffic, we won't get there on time, and… and..."

"Mom, mom, it's okay. Calm down," Stella told her.

The older woman took a deep breath of the fresh morning air, then exhaled it, breathing out all her stress and worries with it. She smiled at the two teens. "You're right. I'm calm, dear. Have you two put everything in the car?" she asked.

Lincoln slapped the eggshell-colored exterior of the car. "Sure did," he said.

"Lincoln, please don't smack the car."

"Whoops. Sorry."

She nodded curtly at him, then beckoned to her daughter to take her things. Stella did just that, and as she carried her mother's bags to the car, the older woman used her newly-freed hands to reach into her pocket and retrieve a jangling set of keys with far too many key-chains and novelty toys attached. She locked the front door, then pressed a small button to unlock the car doors. "Now that that's all out of the way, let's get in the car and get this trip started!"

She had the wavering enthusiasm of a mom, and it clearly reflected in her tone.

The woman and her daughter piled into the car. Just before Lincoln could join them, he felt his phone buzzing. He excused himself for a moment, then turned and cupped the phone around his cheek. "Hello?"

"Hey twerp," greeted the voice of his eldest sister, Lori. "Just wanted to check in on you and make sure everything's going well. Did you forget anything? I'm willing to drive over there and bring you anything you forgot."

"No, Lori. You and everyone else made sure I packed everything. I'm surprised you didn't throw in a whole washing machine."

"Lisa actually tried to make that happen, but I talked her out of it. So… how are things going with your girlfriend that isn't Ronnie Anne?"

Lori, if you can't tell, was still very much stubbornly headset on Lincoln dating Ronnie Anne.

"Things are going great so far," Lincoln responded smoothly. He made sure not to let Lori get to him too much with her "Ronnie good, Stella bad" mind-games. In fact… maybe he could respond with a few mind-games of his own. His smirk grew devious as he casually said, "Yeah, yeah, things are really great so far. So great I wouldn't be surprised if me and Stella went to… the next level."

"T-The next level?"

"Well, you know how kids are these days. So impatient, so uncontrollable. They let their hormones guide their every action. Like slaves to their passions, they are. Maybe one of them – oh, hypothetically, a handsome young man with smooth white hair – gets a little crazy with another one – again, hypothetically, but I'm picturing a pretty Asian girl with long legs – and you never know what might happen~"

"Lincoln, I swear to God, I wil-"

"What's that, Lori? Krrsh, krrsh. You're, krrsh, breaking up, Lori."

Chuckling to himself, he ended the call. She was so going to be mad at him when he got back, but he couldn't care less. He was going off to vacation, away from the daily challenges of Royal Woods and the Loud House. And best of all, he was doing it with his girlfriend Stella.

Nothing could possibly bring him down.

* * *

It was a long, dull ride to the vacation home, made slightly worse by the heavy traffic they encountered on the streets. Thankfully, the further they got from the city and central roads, the more the traffic dissipated. During the afternoon there were almost no cars at all, and Stella's mom drove as freely as she could. Lincoln rolled down the window and was immediately smacked in the face by a cool rushing current of air: painful at first, but nice after that, so he kept his head out the window like a dog. Good thing he did, or he may not have spotted some wooden benches loosely littered on the side of the road.

"I think that's a park," Lincoln said, pointing outside his window.

"A park?" Stella's mom repeated. "Perfect. Now we have a place for lunch. Oh, and if anyone needs to use the bathroom."

Over in the passenger seat, Stella blushed and cringed. _Come on, Mom, don't talk about bathroom stuff in front of Lincoln, _she thought.

Teenagers, amirite?

The large car pulled over in a sandy lot. Lincoln practically leapt out of the car; his legs were so sore, he really needed to stretch them. He crossed his fingers and raised his arms to the open blue skies, listening to his joints pop. He shook his legs a few times to get the blood flowing, and finally punched his own back for good measure. He looked back at his driver and fellow passenger, and watched them carry small picnic baskets to one of the benches. The smell of fragrant spices and fried mutton filled the air, and Lincoln inhaled it like it was life itself. It smelled divine. "Wonder if they made any weird Asian food for lunch." He paused, then shook his head at himself. "Come on, Lincoln, you're better than that."

Turned out there was no weird Asian food; only sandwiches. Squares of white bread with no crust lined against each other, and between the slices were delectable helpings of lettuce, tomato, meat, and cheese. The presentation of the food made Lincoln's mouth water. He reached over to take one, only for Stella to smack his hand. "Ow," he said.

"Don't be rude, Lincoln," she hissed. "The grown-up has to take food first."

"Stella, please, it's not a big deal," her mother said. She smiled at the white-haired boy, then offered him a sandwich. "Please tell me what you think," she requested when Lincoln took the sandwich from her.

_Alright, Loud, all eyes are on you, _he thought. _Even if you don't like it, pretend you do. I mean, you probably will… it's meat and cheese, that's amazing. Well, not as good as sauerkraut and PB, but most plebs in this world refuse to see how good that stuff is… focus, Lincoln! Eat the sandwich and be nice about it._

He raised the sandwich to his mouth, ignoring the intense stares of the Filipinas, and took a small bite from it.

His eyes shot wide open. He wasn't going to have to fake liking this!

"This is amazing!" he declared. He promptly tore off a larger piece of sandwich, and then another, and then another, and before he knew it he was biting into his fingers. He reached to grab another, and inhaled it just as quickly.

"You like it?" Stella's mom planted her hand on her chest and sighed with relief. "I thought maybe I put too much cheese."

"The, mmph, cheese es berfeckd," Lincoln said through his full mouth. Stella rolled her eyes, then offered her boyfriend a packet of juice to wash everything down. After clearing his mouth, he smacked his lips with satisfactions. "The meat was amazing. What was it? It didn't taste like beef."

"It was actually a blend," Stella's mom explained. "There's a butcher I know who makes patties by mixing mutton with venison. It's a bit on the pricey side, but I figures… well, it is our vacation time and all..."

"Oh. That's... that's pretty cool of you to do." Lincoln, truthfully, didn't take the woman as someone who could let loose. Maybe that was an unfair judgment, but in his defense… well, look at her. Her clean glasses, tight bun, baggy eyes, and proper suit clothing didn't scream "knows how to have a good time" to him, and the things Stella told him about her didn't really help. From what he had heard, Stella's life was an almost-painfully stereotypical story of Asian-American over-success. Mostly homework and piano practice and strict parental controls on the computer and TV. Hell, Stella had once told him that she never let her eat junk food before. Fast food was prohibited except on birthdays, and the desserts in her house were all honey, because that was "nature's candy."

Lincoln couldn't imagine a world without junk and fast food; if his parents tried to take that away, he'd shamelessly fall to the floor and squirm like that kid _reeeeee_'ing for Schezuan sauce.

They mostly ate in silence after that. Lincoln stole little glances at his girlfriend as she neatly ate her food. She seemed so beautiful and composed even then. When she finished, she patted the corners of her mouth with a napkin, and stood up. "I need to go… powder my nose," she said.

"You need to go to the bathroom?" Stella's mom asked, making Stella cringe _hard_. She stood up as well and nodded at her daughter. "I'll come with you. I need to use the toilet as well."

"_Mooooooom!_"

Lincoln pretended like he had gone temporarily deaf and stared blankly ahead like the kill switch in his brain had been flipped. Internally, he was cackling like a hyena. He spun around in his seat to watch the two women head to a small, stony building marked with little male and female stick figures. When they disappeared inside, he sighed. He hated to sound like a sappy romantic fag, but being apart from Stella for even a little while felt like forever. He was now starting to understand why Lori and Bobby became so parasitically co-dependent.

The image of himself and Stella playing "No, _you_ hang up" over the phone popped into his mind. Ugh. Okay, he really didn't want to end up like that.

"Focus on something else, Loud."

It wasn't hard to find something else to focus on – he was in nature, after all. The songs of the birds filled the air with pleasing chirps and tweets. A calm, cool breeze rushed over the swaying blades of grass. Flowers and trees danced underneath a bright blue sky, where a golden ball of fire poured warmth onto the world.

_This is paradise_, Lincoln thought. He sighed, relaxed. He could feel himself decompressing in his seat, all the stress and bustle of his daily life melting from him. Honestly, he wouldn't even mind if they chose to camp out here instead of going to the cabin. He could use a soothing day outdoors to get back to his roots. There was that one time when he and Clyde had tried to do exactly that – rediscovering their masculinity in the woods – and, looking back, that had mostly been a fun experience.

Except for the part about the bear. There's nothing fun about almost getting mauled by an apex predator.

_Yeah, that was terrifying. Speaking of smooth transitions, where are those two?_

Lincoln got up from his bench seat, his brow furled with befuddlement. Even through his shoes, he could feel the softness of the brown earth below his feet, but he didn't have the time to worship the aesthetic value of nature like a pagan hippie. He marched over to the bathrooms, and rapped his knuckles on the door with the stick woman sign on it. When he didn't hear a response, his confusion only grew. _Hmm, that's odd. _He pressed his ear to the door, then blushed and took a wild step back. "What am I doing? Trying to listen in on the girl's bathroom? God, I must look like _Clyde_."

Still, they were taking too long, and Lincoln was a bit worried. What if something happened to them? What if they were getting mauled by a bear they had disturbed on the toilet?! That probably wasn't happening, but it might be!

Lincoln's beady eyes shifted from side to side, making sure there were no onlookers. Once he was sure, his hand, shakily, began moving towards the rusted handle of the door. When he wrapped his fingers around it, feeling the rough texture on his skin, he held it so tightly his knuckles whitened. Drawing a deep breath for luck, he began pushing down on it…

Only for the door to swing wide open, knocking Lincoln to the ground with a cry.

"Lincoln?" Stella asked. She bent downwards to help the young man off the ground. Dusting himself off, he glanced at both Stella and her mother. Their clothes were disorderly and ruffled, and their faces, both coated with sweat, glowed the same shade of pink. The bathroom must've been really hot, he figured.

"What are you doing here?" Stella's mom asked, pursing her lips. There was shrewdness to her tone.

"I… well, uh… I needed to use the bathroom too!" he fibbed.

"But this is the girl's bathroom." Stella pointed to the stick woman sign on the door, tapping it with her pointer finger. "I know it's a little faded, but that's still clearly a dress."

Most boys would've just played it off as not paying attention to the sign or seeing it the wrong way. But not Lincoln Loud! He, in his infinite wisdom, devised a self-justification so magnificently brilliant that he would not – I repeat, would not – immediately feel like the world's stupidest chimpanzee for saying it:

"I forgot that I'm a boy."

* * *

Stella laughed the entire rest of the way. No matter how hard she tried to stop, she just kept laughing and laughing, throwing in a good cackle in there every once in a while for good measure. Even her uptight mother couldn't help but crack a smile every time she glanced in the rearview mirror. Lincoln, sitting in the back, just crossed her arms and scowled. The poor boy's face was the same color as a beet root.

"You know, some people would say you're being really transphobic right now," Lincoln grumbled.

"Oh, come on, lighten up Linc," Stella said teasingly. "Unless… _are you_ _on your period or something_?"

Lincoln groaned. It was all he could do when he was being assaulted by lame jokes.

"Alright, settle down both of you. We're here!" Stella's mom announced.

"We are?" Lincoln poked his head over Stella's shoulder to see an impressively-sized cabin coming into the view. The car passed over a rocky trail, making the entire vehicle and all its passengers shudder violently, so when the car finally came to a stop in front of the building, Lincoln didn't waste a second before leaping out of the car.

"I'll go unlock the doors and get the power running," Stella's mom said. "You two get all our things."

"Yes, ma'am," the teens said.

The trunk opened up wide for them. Just as Lincoln was about to reach for his hefty suitcase, Stella put a hand on his shoulder, giving him pause. "Hey, so… just wanted to say I'm sorry if I got a little carried away with making fun of you in the car," Stella apologized. Her other hand ran to her neck, rubbing the back of it in a show of apology. "Even if you aren't upset, I have to admit it wasn't really that funny after the first few..."

"Minutes? Seconds?"

"...hours."

It took all of Lincoln's willpower not to roll his eyes like an obnoxious kid on Dr. Phil (_Send 'em to the RANCH!_). "It's all right, Stella," he finally said. "You were just laughing. It's not like you killed my dog or anything."

She smiled graciously at him, then leaned in to plant a kiss on the tip of his nose. "I'll help you with your stuff."

Ten minutes later, the power and water were running through the cabin, and all the suitcases and bags were in the living room. Stella's mother nodded at her daughter and son-in-law (as a matter of speaking). "I'd say we start unpacking now, but..." the woman yawned, and stretched her arms into the air "...I think we're all pretty tired. I am, at least. I'll go take a nap."

"I'll come with you," Stella piped up. Lincoln shot her an odd look, so she blushed and said, "There are only two rooms here, so we decided to sleep together in one and give you the other."

"Oh. Well, uh, thank you. But are you sure there's enough room for you two?"

"There's enough," the matriarch said. "Unless you're suggesting that Stella sleep in your room?"

She said that completely earnest, without a speck of humor, which somehow made it even worse. Lincoln's face immediately flooded with lava, as did Stella's. "MOOOOOOOOOM!" she shouted. Her mother looked completely confused, but just shook her head with that _I'm too tired for this BS _look and retired to her room.

Stella looked back at Lincoln with scarlet-tinted cheeks. "Anything you need, just knock the door," she told him. "A-and if you really want me to sleep with you..."

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT!"

"Oh… yeah… right… t-totally, I was just messing." She playfully punched his arm, and faked a laugh. "Well, see you in a bit."

"See ya."

When Stella closed the door to her and her mother's room, Lincoln exhaled heavily. He felt like a deflating balloon. Those two were acting weird, but at the same time, he was their gracious guest, so he wasn't going to push it. He'd just chalk it all up to… uh… cultural differences! Yeah, that worked for him.

He leapt onto the long velvety cushions of the couch that stretched across the living room's back wall. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. There was no available WiFi connection, nor were there any bars, so Lincoln just popped his earphones in and started playing some of the music Luna had downloaded onto his phone. As the harsh vocals of Norwegian heavy metal filled his ears, he felt a surprising sense of calm, especially considered that heavy metal was supposed to make you… you know, not calm.

He sighed, planted his hands behind his head, and stared up at the ceiling with a smile.

_These are going to be a fun few days._


	2. Chapter 2

**First thing's first, thanks to everyone who offered a name. Personally, I liked the suggestion of Sabrina, and I would've gone with it until a friend said to just leave it as Stella's Mom because of some movie reference I pretended to get. Since it's pretty much the easier thing to do, I'll just keep doing that.**

**Second… don't you just hate when you post something and suddenly all the typos you missed before pop up and taunt you? Gehhhhhhhh**

* * *

A familiar smell flowed into Lincoln's nose, pulling him out of his deep sleep. His eyes fluttered with every crinkle of his nose. It was a really familiar smell... he just couldn't place it exactly. It was a bit like toast, but not exactly. Maybe waffles? No, waffles were a bit different. Oh, he knew! It was that one that was like waffles but completely flat and smooth.

"Pancakes," he croaked.

He was fully conscious now. Sitting up in bed and stretching his arms to the ceiling, Lincoln let out a great yawn. His eyes closed and reopened a few more times, and only stayed open when his vision finally unblurred. Now that he was awake and aware, the tantalizing scent of pancakes was much more tangible; he could almost taste their buttery goodness on his tongue. He quickly took off his pajamas, threw on an orange polo and jeans, then rushed down the stairs to find the source of the smell.

Big mistake. The floor had just been cleaned and waxed, so before Lincoln knew it, he found himself sliding on his ass and smashing into a wall.

Like a cartoon character.

"Ow!"

Cradling his nose, he picked himself and stepped into the kitchen. His cheeks flushed an embarrassed red when he saw that both of the women he was lodging with were eyeing him like he was a very, um, special child. "Good morning," he grumbled. His voice was muffled by his hand and sore nose.

"G-Good morning," replied Stella's mom. "Are you okay? Is your nose bleeding?"

He uncovered his nose and rubbed his finger against his nostrils. No blood there. "I'm fine," he said. "Just need to be a bit more careful. Anyway, changing the subject, what smells so good? Are you making pancakes?"

The older woman nodded. She was standing in front of the stove with a billowing cloud of steam and smoke rising up behind her like the pillars of smoke of the Old Testament. In her hands was a frying pan, sitting atop a burning blue flame. Lincoln could clearly see a bubbling puddle of pancake mix resting inside it. He licked his lips hungrily, then stopped when he remembered he wasn't at home anymore. Some things you do in front of your family when you eat, and somethings you don't. Like licking your lips. Or burping.

At that moment, Stella burped loudly.

"Oh God, I'm sorry," she squeaked. Her hands flew to cover her mouth like a little schoolgirl that had cussed in front of the teacher. Her mother's eyes narrowed, and she raised a finger to waggle at her daughter. She said something in Tagalog, and Stella responded in the same language. They went back and forth at it, and while Lincoln didn't understand a thing they were saying, he did pick up on the fact that Stella clearly had an accent. Her words came out a little slower and duller than her mother's.

The verbal exchange slowed down, and Stella rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, okay? Both of you," she said in white people-speak. Stella's mother nodded sternly yet approvingly, and she turned back to focus on her pancakes.

By now, Lincoln was feeling awkward and out-of-place. He slumped into the seat next to his girlfriend's chair, and tried to ignore the hostile energy radiating off her.

"Hey," she said to him. He turned his head, and she continued, "Wanna go out into the woods today?"

"The woods?"

"Yeah, there's this long dirt path that goes through the forest in a huge circle. Every time we come out here, my mom and I go in, and then we come back out right next to the cabin. But that's not the best part. Every time we go on the path, we get to see some cool animals. Last time we saw a fox, and we saw a squirrel before that."

"I see squirrels all the time."

"Not regular squirrels." She shook her head, and pointed at the tips of her ears. "They're red-eared squirrels. They're a lot rarer, and a lot cooler."

"Do you remember what their official name is, Stella?" her mother asked from over at the frying pan.

Stella tapped her chin as she tried to drudge up the name from her memory. "I think… Abert's squirrel. Scientific name: Sciurus aberti."

"Good. I'm glad this vacation isn't draining your mind yet."

Lincoln, being a good progressive boy, didn't want to stereotype, but… he was beginning to realize how much of a tiger mom Stella's mother was. His realization compounded when she presented him with a delicious stack of pancakes, and instead of maple syrup to pour over them, she handed him a jar of honey. Because "syrup was too much sugar, and honey was all natural". To be fair, the honey was a good touch, and the pancakes themselves were peak-fluffiness, but Lincoln still would've preferred some syrup.

Still, no reason to be rude. "Thank you for the food," he said when he finished his breakfast. He stood up, put his fork and dish in the sink, and opened the faucet to blast all the remnant stickiness off his fingers. After that, it was right out the door for him; he had a forest to explore with his girlfriend.

"Do you think we might get lost?" he asked her.

"The path is pretty clear. And it only goes in one way," she explained, "so you'd have to be really, really dumb to get lost in there. And even then, it's fine. You can find your way back easily and you don't even have to worry about bears or wolves or something. But there is one thing you have to watch out for in those woods..."

Her voice trailed off, leaving Lincoln to fill in the blank.

"Thunderstorms?"

"What? No. I mean… well, yes, obviously. But what I'm really talking about is… _The Moaning Maiden. OooOOoOOoh._"

"The… The Moaning Maiden?" Lincoln squeaked. He gulped really heavily before he asked, "What's th-that?"

Stella grinned darkly. An evil glint flashed in her eye. "Legend has it," she started in low, haunting voice, "that three hundred years ago, in these very woods, there was a colony of paranoid English Puritans. One day, a Native woman named Nagsisinungaling Ako came to them with totems that she claimed could heal the sick and help communicate with animals. The Puritans didn't believe her, until she used one of them to make a black goat speak. That's when all the colonists declared her to be a witch, and do you know what they did to her?"

"N-No."

Grin widening, she leaned into Lincoln's pale face. "They tortured her for seven nights and six days, and then hung her from one of the tallest trees in the woods. They thought they were done with her... until the disappearances started happening. People started vanishing from the village; first it was only children, but soon no one was safe. And with every disappearance, they would hear moaning in the woods. Some say... that Nagsisinungaling Ako came back as a ghost to kidnap from the people that tortured her, and would drag them into the afterlife as she _moaned_ her _ghostly moan_."

She was pleased to see that Lincoln was shaking. His knees looked like they were ready to buckle. His entire body trembled. "Stella... that story isn't true, is it?"

Stella just shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows~?" she added a coy note.

"Because if it is, then... then..."

The boy clenched his fists, and a wide, boyish smile burst on his face.

"...then we have to find that ghost! ARRGH-style!"

_Wait, what?_

Before she could say a thing, Lincoln grabbed her arm and started running into the woods, dragging poor Stella along for the bumpy ride. His face was gleaming with an almost-childish enthusiasm. He could only imagine what this ghost would look like! Would she be tall? Short? Was she covered in blood, with gruesome scars all over? Did she carry around chains?

_Oh man, wait until Clyde sees this one!_

* * *

The thick canopy of branches and leaves above Lincoln and Stella's heads provided cool relief from the burning sunlight. Inky dark shadows were cast upon them, and when the shadows failed, they were treated to a few blissfully warm rays of crystalline sunlight. The two marched forward, each spurred on by the spirit of discovery.

At least Stella, in her opinion, kept it simple. He wanted to find a ghost from a story that she had just made up off the top of her head. All she wanted to do was see a squirrel with funny little ears.

_I have to say, though, _Stella thought, _coming out here is a bit... romantic._

The two of them were alone. It may not seem like much, but there was rarely a moment that the two were together without either her mother hovering over them or any of Lincoln's sisters ready to jump in and interrupt them (especially his oldest sister, Lori. She seemed to forget where the bathroom was a bit too often. Stella got the impression that _maybe_ Lori didn't like her too much). The mood was also really good. A sense of ambiance channeled through the forest. All she really had to do was reach for his hand, slow him down, and... maybe she could finally tell him about _it_. Tell him about her, and ask him if he'd still be okay being with her.

The thought of confessing her deep secret, regardless of the mood, made her heart leap into her throat.

It wasn't normal at all, and if her confession was handled in the wrong way, it could easily lead to a break-up. Hell, a break-up was probably the best case scenario if he didn't like what he was hearing. And that was the biggest problem: she didn't know how he would react. She could amuse herself by telling herself that he was a boy, and all boys would be super into it, but that was just a dumb meme. Lincoln was his own person, and she knew he was... well, sensitive enough to perhaps not take it so well.

She didn't know, and that's the uncertainty that made her hesitant. God, sometimes she wished she weren't so timid. It was just like this back before they were dating. She had found herself falling in love with Lincoln, but couldn't even muster up the courage to tell him. It was a stroke of luck or a blessing from above that Lincoln had the same feelings for her, and was able to walk up to her and ask her out (after a long time spent hiding from her, sure, but he stuck the landing). Maybe she just needed to blurt it out right now...

"Stella, look, it's that squirrel you were talking about!"

"Whuh?"

Stella followed his finger to see where it was pointing. Her face brightened when she saw that, scurrying around in the bushes, was a squirrel with bright red fur and tassels at its ears. It clawed around on the ground, pawing into a pile of crunchy dead leaves, and from its dig the squirrel extracted a small nut that it promptly stuffed into its mouth. Stella swooned; it was so _cute!_

She watched the rodent leap away, and remembered too late that she wanted a picture. With a gasp she reached into her pocket and scrambled to get her phone, but by the time she got it out it was too late. The little critter had disappeared.

"Dang it!" she shouted.

"What's wrong?" Lincoln asked.

"I didn't get a picture," groaned Stella.

"Oh. Well, uh, that's okay! I mean, as long as it's in your memory-"

"Yeah, maybe if I lived in caveman times, but this the twenty-first century!" Stella waved her arms in her arms in the air like a tube man outside of a dealership. "I wanted a picture of that squirrel. I was going to show it Girl Jordan and look at it before I went to sleep and… and…"

She noticed him smiling coyly at her. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "What's so funny?"

Smirking, Lincoln's thumb tapped his nine-digit (come on, dude, seriously? My phone's passcode only has four digits. You think you're fucking better than me?) passcode into his phone and quickly pulled up his photo gallery. He presented the gallery to Stella, and the Filipina's almond eyes widened.

"No way."

Not only did he manage to get a picture of the tassel-eared squirrel before it fled, but it was an _amazing_ picture. It was the kind you'd get from a professional, not a teen with an out-of-date phone.

"I also got a picture of a bald eagle nest and an otter by the stream. You didn't notice them, but nothing escapes my eye when I'm ghost-hunting."

Suddenly, the boy felt Stella's arms wrap around his waist and midriff. Before he could yelp, Stella pulled him in for a massive hug. "Oh, thank you!" she cried as she crushed the scrawny boy against her. Lincoln, for his part, tried to grin and play it off like it was nothing, but her grip was incredibly strong, and within moments his face was turning purple.

"_St-Stella_!" he gurgled.

Then... something strange happened.

A weird, electrifying sensation went through her body, so powerful that Lincoln could feel. It was a strong shiver… way too strong, actually. It wasn't like she was shivering from the cold. It was much more powerful than that.

He glanced at her face, and when he looked into her eyes, he felt his own widen. Her pupils were dilated not with joy, but with something else. A strange feeling that he could've sworn he'd seen before. It was something he saw in Lori's eyes when she was swooning over Bobby… or something he saw in Luan's eyes when she was talking about Maggie…

_Lust._

The word popped into his mind, and it terrified him.

He pushed the tall girl off of him, and took a few clumsy steps back. As he gasped for air, he watched as the lust clouding her eyes vanished, replaced with mystification. "What the hell was that?!" he shouted at her. "It's just a stupid picture of a squirrel. You nearly choked me out."

It wasn't her tight grip on him that had him shook – he'd gotten the same from his sisters – but it was that dark shadow in her eyes that deeply unsettled him.

Stella blinked confusedly for a few seconds, as if she were trying to decipher why Lincoln was yelling at her, before what looked like realization swept over her. Her skin paled, and her eyes widened, mortified. All that did was serve to confuse Lincoln more.

"I… I think I need to go for a little bit," she quickly said. She then bolted past him, into the vegetation, and disappeared from his sight. The only signs of her existence were the rustling shaking of the green branches.

Lincoln was… confused. What had just happened?

"Should I… should I go after her?" he heard himself ask aloud.

He didn't budge from his spot. His shoes were glued to the ground beneath his feet. It was as if the planet was tugging on him and telling him that no matter how much he wanted to go after her, he shouldn't. Or maybe it was just his interpersonal instincts. Say what you will about his sisters, but spending time with them really helped hone his abilities with women. He knew when a girl wanted to be alone, you should just let her be alone.

"I'll just wait here then," Lincoln finally decided in a sigh.

And so he did, patiently waiting for her to get back, and wondering what she even needed to go for.

* * *

Stella's heart pounded in her ears as she dashed through the woods, dodging stray branches and fallen logs. She was panting ragged breaths even though she hadn't run much, but then again, it wasn't exhaustion that reddened her cheeks and made sweat drip from her brow.

She turned to see if she could still see Lincoln, but thankfully he was invisible in the distance. Good. She didn't want him to see what she was about to do.

Why did he have to smile at her like that? No, no, she couldn't put the blame on him. It was her fault. She was the one who grabbed him and forced him into a tight hug. She was the one that grabbed him and rubbed him against her own body… feeling his soft skin… smelling his clean hair… God, it made her feel like she was on fire. Her flesh was burning, and there was only one way to take care of it.

She slammed herself on a tree trunk. The sharp angles of the bark dug into her back, but she didn't care. With a soft "_nggh_" the young girl pulled up her black skirt until its hem touched her chest. She quickly began sliding her panties down her long legs. She could see damp spots in them, which just made her even more aroused. The cool breeze hit her burning core, and man, it was a relief.

She needed more relief, though.

The lingering memory of Lincoln's touch fueled her fantasies as her hand went right for her vagina. She spasmed as her pointer and middle finger scraped her swollen nub. It felt amazing. She thought she would need to lick her fingers to lube them up, but she was wet she didn't need it. So with natural lubricant spilling onto her digits, she positioned her middle finger right in front of her entrance, and quickly stuffed it in.

She screamed as her finger dug in, until the entire length of it disappeared inside her.

_Lincoln…_

Her thumb stroked her clit as her finger got to work. Her hand went up and down her the space between her legs, her finger in and out. Her hips began shaking and rocking as well, forming a rhythmic cycle with her energetic hand.

Stella bit down hard when her other hand slipped up her shirt and began playing with her breast. Her whole body quaked with electrifying pleasure. She could only imagine how she looked right now. Out in the wilderness, clothes thrown about, playing with herself like some savage wild girl… oh, she wished Lincoln could see her like this. She wished he could come over to her and do this for her with his hands or lips or dick… whatever.

She shoved another finger inside to play with some more, but she was so pent-up that that's all it took.

Stella cried out as she came, her orgasm showering the ground like rain. Like a flower fluttering in the wind, she shook and twitched as her hand danced madly at her nethers. When it finally stopped, she threw her head back, panting.

"L-Lincoln." Her boyfriend's name briefly touched her lips.

Once the euphoria faded, Stella picked herself back up as a dignified woman – the kind that wouldn't masturbate herself in the wilderness. She cleaned her hand and skin off with the leaves, and put her skirt back on.

This wasn't going to be enough, she realized as she started walking back to where she had left Lincoln. She could already feel a new wave of arousal bubbling up. But thanks to this session, she could wait a little longer. She just had to last until nightfall…


	3. Chapter 3

At the end of the dirt trail, leading into the open field around the cabin from the thick vegetative forest that surrounded it, there was a small fox laying on the ground. It opened its mouth to growl out a yawn, and its long tongue slipped out from behind its yellowing sharp teeth. It did a few stretches, enjoying the relaxing touch of the sunlight, before it heard footsteps. Loud, thundering footsteps. _Humans!_ The fox yelped and ran off into the brush just as Stella and Lincoln emerged from the woods.

"I'd say I had fun," Lincoln was saying, "and we did catch a picture of that squirrel you wanted, so really-"

"I'm not saying I didn't enjoy it. I'm just saying… never mind, Lincoln."

"Look, Stella, is there… is there something wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no." Stella shook her head. "It's not you, it's me."

"You know that's the thing people say when they want to break up. Not really reassuring."

In spite of herself, Stella chuckled. The tall girl spun around in place, locking eyes with Lincoln. Her face warmed as she stammered, "Look L-Lincoln… I just have some… problems right now. Personal problems. And I want to tell you about them, but… I don't know if I'm ready yet. To be honest, I'm a little scared to tell you." She ended with a half-hearted choke of a chuckle.

Lincoln, perhaps with wisdom beyond his age, stepped closer to her and took her hands in his. His face was solemn with a twinkle of reassuring. "You know you can tell me anything," he said. "Especially if something is bothering you. And I promise I won't judge you for anything. I mean, I can't really afford to. You know how I have a chest full of my sister's clothes underneath my bed. You expect me to find anything you say weird after that?"

Stella smiled, thinking back to the day when she accidentally stumbled upon that costume chest in his room. She had pulled it out from under the bed, expecting it to contain vintage comics or some other bundle of collectibles, only to find women's clothing and accessories pouring out. She'd never forget how flustered Lincoln was as he picked up the various dresses and wigs and glasses and explained that it was all _just in case we need to cover for each other, I'm serious!_

Yeah, Lincoln had his embarrassing secrets. Everyone does. But hers had more implications behind it than being a potential invite to RuPaul's Drag Race.

Still, his comforting smile did help soothe her muddy feelings. "I'll tell you soon," she said, "when the time is right. Thanks Lincoln. I know I can trust you."

She leaned in and kissed him. The moment their lips brushed against each other, both of them closed their eyes and let the serenity of the moment wash over them. Moments that felt like hours passed as they kissed. Their lips only broke apart when they smelled something truly terrible. It was as pungent as a skunk's spray, but sharper. The two broke apart and started gagging. "What is that?" Lincoln coughed.

The two of them then saw the fox rushing off into the woods, and Stella nodded knowingly. "Ah," she said, like a detective cracking the case. "It was the fox. You probably wouldn't know this, but foxes can secrete stink just like skunks can. We must've scared it badly."

The young man puffed out his chest, and thumped it really hard. "Damn right it should be scared of me." He grinned playfully at his girlfriend, who covered her mouth and started giggling.

"You're such a dork, you know that?"

"They don't call me Lame-O for nothing."

* * *

Inside the cabin, lunch was waiting for them on the kitchen table. Stella's Mom was nowhere to be found ("She probably went out by the river. She likes it there," Stella explained) so the two teens ate their food in peace, giving wordless thanks to the woman that had made their food. Maybe, if they concentrated hard enough, she would be able to telepathically hear them.

"You know, maybe we should go down to the river," Lincoln said. He then choked because he was talking while food was still in his mouth like an idiot, but once he swallowed it and washed it all down with a glass of water, he continued, "I think it could be a lot of fun."

"You almost died to say 'it could be a lot of fun'?" Stella smiled, then glanced out the window as if she could see the river from her kitchen. "I don't know. I didn't bring my swimsuit."

"Swimsuit? Wait… are you supposed to swim in there?"

"Uh yeah. What else are you going to do at a river? Fishing? It's not allowed around here, you should know that."

He didn't know that. He honestly thought her mom was out there fishing. He could picture her with a sharp wooden spear in her hand, rushing into the water and braving an onslaught of monstrous fish. They'd jump out of the water with deadly piranha teeth and long flying fish fin-wings, and she'd do some _tae kwon do_ and karate chop them out of the air…

_Okay, Lincoln, calm down, there's not going to be any piranha demon fish in a Michigan lake of all places. And Stella's Mom wouldn't be karate-ing them to death if there were… actually, no, you're right. She totally would._

Though, with the newfound knowledge that her mother was out swimming, a… new set of mental images allowed themselves to saunter into his mind's eye. He pictured Stella's mom, dressed in a skimpy blue bikini (or even topless!) down by the river, her warm skin glistening as water droplets covered her. He could imagine her completely submerging herself in the crisp flow of fresh water, and arising from with her head thrown back and water dripping from the tips of her long hairs. Her tannish skin would shimmer with radiant beauty, and when she came to shore she would seem as Aphrodite rising from the sea.

_Good to know your poetic side comes out when you're thinking about your girlfriend's mom._

The thought provoked a salvo of weird feelings, the undercurrent of all of them being guilt. Sighing weakly, he looked back at Stella. She looked really similar to her mother, almost exactly like a younger version of her. Lincoln, admittedly, had a thing for older women – take a shot every time the term MILF comes up in his Chrome search history and your liver would fail on you before the end of the hour – so he really had to force himself not to compare the two. _It's not just about looks, _he reminded himself. _Just think about Lana._

"Think about Lana" was a shorthand way of reminding himself of that most feminist of ideas: the inside of a woman is more important than the outside. Not to be mean to her, but Lana… well... she was going to have a hard time finding a boyfriend, to put it lightly. She barely took care of herself, and to make matters worse, she actively made herself dirtier. Having muck dripping from your pigtails isn't going to make you a catch. But if you ignored the crusty skin and her overwhelming odor of swamp gas and horse manure, Lana was kind, sweet, playful, resourceful, handy, and just a fun person to spend time with. So maybe the teenage Stella hadn't developed the same womanly charms as her mother, but she was definitely more fun and open. And she looked really great now – give her time to get more, ahem, _endowed_, and she'd be hot, hot, _hot_.

"Oh, do you want a glass of water?"

And just like that, Lincoln was back in the waking world. "What?"

"I don't know, you just started saying 'hot' over and over… do you want water? I mean, I don't think the food is that spicy, but I know how white people are..."

"Oh! Uh, no thanks, I'm… wait, I didn't say anything else, did I?"

She shook her head. "Nope. Just that."

"Okay, good."

He planted his eyes right on his food, eating with a downcast look. He was ashamed of himself.

When he finished with his lunch, he stretched his arms into the air and opened his mouth wide to yawn. The itis was settling in. Lincoln finally knew what it felt like to want to take a nap. Normally he never did, because the moment he crawled into bed a signal would be sent out to his sisters to let them know that he was ripe for the bothering. But now that he was out here with no sisters in sight… maybe he'd give it a try. It did wonders for Lynn and Luna.

"I think I'm going to go to my room," Lincoln informed Stella. He pointed over his shoulder in his room's direction. "I'm feeling a little tired."

Surprisingly, this piece of mundane news made Stella's brow furrow. "Tired?" she repeated. The way she said it, it sounded like some marvelous concept. _Ah, being tired in the afternoon? Good sir, how inhuman!_

Lincoln nodded. "I just want to lay down for a while."

"In your bed?"

Lincoln's cheeks reddened. "No, not really. I was actually thinking about sleeping on top of the closet. All that dust really helps with your sleep cycle."

"No need to get snarky, I was just asking." Stella pushed her lips forward in an irritated pout. The pouting vanished as Stella went to grab her arm and rub it weakly. Her eyes darted way off to the side, as far from Lincoln as she could make them go.

Her body language confused him, but Lincoln wasn't sure what to say. Was she really that offended by sarcasm? Damn, better hope she doesn't meet Stella; that girl spoke sarcasm like it was a second language. He made an attempt to stand, and Stella's face shot back in his direction so quickly it somehow gave _him_ whiplash.

"LincolnIhavetotellyousomething!"

"What? What did you say?"

"I have to tell you something. That something from before. I have to tell you it now."

"I think you do," he told her honestly. "You've been… well, you've been acting really weird this whole trip. Like, did I do something wrong? Is something else wrong?"

"No, no, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just..." Stella bit down on her lip, nervousness written on her face as plain as day. There was a confession, Lincoln was sure, hiding behind her lips and just trying to burst out. But her mouth was too tightly sealed to allow those words to be uttered. What came out instead was another sigh. "Never mind," she finally said.

Lincoln narrowed his eyes as frustration started to manifest. What was with her? She had something she wanted to tell him, why couldn't she just spit it out already? Did she really not trust him? Or is it so bad that she needed to play this game of bait-and-switch with him? _Is she moving? Is that it? Oh, real nice, world, give me two girls I like and have them both move away. It's okay, we'll do long distance, that always works out! Or maybe she's dying, and she needs my kidney or liver or my goddamn flexor digitorium superficialis. Thanks Lisa, for teaching the name of the muscle I need to donate. Or maybe she's pregnant, and I'm not the father. Really great plot twist, Auto, you lazy melodramatic faggot._

Okay, he really needed that nap. His head was about ready to explode. He wordlessly left the kitchen, not even glancing back at Stella as she sat at the table and staring off forlornly.

She slammed her fist into the table. "Dammit!"

Why was this so hard? Why couldn't she just tell him? Why did it feel like her whole body was fighting against her every time she wanted to tell him the truth? This was the third time today, and the billionth time this week!

Groaning, she ran her hands over her face. She looked at the clock when she was done. She really hoped Mom would be home soon…

* * *

Lincoln took off his clothes and went into bed expecting to nap for only an hour. Things didn't end up working out that way. When he woke up, he opened his eyes and found darkness. He went over to flick the light switch on, and after a supernova exploded over his head, he checked out the window and noticed pitch blackness staring back at him.

"I overslept," said Captain Obvious with grandpa hair.

His stomach growled to demand dinner. "Better not be just soup. I'm starving," he muttered. He opened the door, stepped out of his room, and went into the kitchen. He was hoping that he would find someone in there at the stove cooking whatever (_please have meat in it_), but unfortunately the kitchen was as empty as his stomach. Lincoln scratched his chin, wondering where Stella and her mom were, until he realized that they were probably in their room.

He craned his neck around the corner to check. The door to their room was just barely open, and light slipped out through the thin crack. They were definitely in there.

Still, it's not like Lincoln could walk into their room and go _Ummm excuuuuuse me, I'm hungwy, where's my din-din? _He wanted Stella's mom to come away with a good impression of him; her daughter's boyfriend being needy wasn't going to help.

Lincoln was just resigning himself to making a Pop-Tart (unfrosted, because that's how Stella's mom rolled) when he heard something that made his ears violently twitch.

A feminine moan from down the hall.

He checked down the hall again, his eyes wide and suspended with disbelief. Did he really hear that right? Was someone moaning down the hall? It sounded like Stella was the source of the noise, and it sounded… sensual.

_Hold on… is she… m-mastu-_

The thought of her masturbating, right now, right here, shocked him so so much he couldn't even finish his thought.

Ideas of what to do next flooded his mind. He could respect her privacy, but… well, he was really curious. The two of them had been dating for a long time, but the most they've ever done together was kiss and maybe brush each other's privates. He wasn't… repressed especially, but it was enough to make his mind wander. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to peek in on his girlfriend pleasing herself. After all, a young woman in the throes of passion was something artistic, and Lincoln was taught to always fully support the arts.

_But what if I get caught? _Rational!Lincoln said.

_Who cares? _Horny!Lincoln responded.

Another moan slipped out and spurred Lincoln into motion. He hopped across the hall on the tips of his toes. Slowing down as he got closer to the door, Lincoln held his breath and hoped that Stella couldn't hear the loud pounding of his heart. He was so excited and nervous it was going to kill him!

Eager perversion dancing in his eyes, he crooked his head at the right angle so he could get a good look inside. He saw tannish skin… he saw black hair… he saw…

_Wait, is that… WAIT, WHAT?!_

Lincoln had to slap his hand over his mouth to keep himself from gasping in shock.

Stella was on the bed, completely naked, but she wasn't alone. Hovering over her was her equally-naked mother. Lincoln watched with disbelieving eyes as Stella lay back against her mother and allowed her to… to… to touch her. Down there. Not just touch her, but to caress her wet girlhood and rub it in circles, producing the sickly sounds of squelching. Both Stella and her mother sweat, and beads of their perspiration melted into each other.

Lincoln rubbed his eyes; this couldn't be real. But when he checked again, there it was, the same as it was before.

Stella threw her head back to cry out, and the back of her head was met by her mother's well-endowed chest. Her boobs jiggled as Stella panted profusely. "Are you feeling okay, baby?" he heard her mother whisper. The older woman's red lips came down to kiss her daughter's cheek, and Stella moved her head to the right and let the next kiss fall on her lips.

The older woman's fingers, digging deeply into her daughter's cunt, began working harder. Clear liquid spilled as mother pleased daughter. It all ended when Stella bit down hard on her lower lip and jerked her hips upwards. Streams of her cum spurted from her cunt, and the young girl's body spasmed over and over. Her mother held onto her, brushing through her long hairs as the girl rode out her climax on her long, glistening legs.

When Stella finally stopped, she wiped her red face clear of sweat. "Guess it's time to return the favor," she giggled heartily.

Stella's mom nodded, and spread her legs wide open for her daughter to dive face-first into. Her wet tongue began lapping at the woman's dripping core, and she let out a throaty moan. "Faster, Stella, faster," she moaned, following it up with some stray words from her native language.

Stella's hand went to her own hole, and she played with herself while she enthusiastically licked her mother. Mama Stella just heaved and groaned while her daughter did all the heavy work. But, always wanting to be proactive, she knew that wouldn't do. Her hands went to her breasts, and she started playing with them – first pinching her brown nipples, then grabbing her boobs to roll them around. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and her tongue poked out of her mouth.

"Stella, sweetie, Mommy's about to-"

Clenching her teeth, the woman's legs shot up as she came. Stella opened her mouth and allowed her mother's vagina to spray inside. She drank it all, her hands working viciously to rub herself into her own orgasm. Just like her mom, girlcum dribbled out of her vagina, falling onto the mattress and wetting it.

The two girls fell into each other's embrace. Both were panting, both were sweating, and both knew they hadn't had enough yet. Stella crawled over to the large mounds of flesh and gingerly kissed them. "_I love you, Mom,_" she murmured before planting her lips on her areolae and suckling. Her mother, smiling, combed her hand through her daughter's hair. She glanced up from the young girl momentarily and noticed a few strands of white string poking out from behind the door.

Wait… that wasn't string. That was… hair.

"Lincoln?"

The shock of hearing his own name made him stumble into the room. He fell to the ground before the incestuous couple. Stella screamed, so he scrambled to get up. She looked into his eyes, and saw disbelief and confusion.

Stella's mom, on the other hand, looked down at his crotch, and smirked lightly at the swelling in his pants.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jeff: You bet your sweet guest-reviewing ass it does.**

**NeroSyrix: The idea of making him really angry at them didn't occur to me until I had already written out half of this chapter, so as much as that would make sense, I'm too far gone. Plus, let's be real, cheating would probably not be the first thing on Lincoln's mind when he discovered them like that.**

* * *

Sometimes life just doesn't make sense, and you're confronted by something so odd that you don't even know what to say - probably because there's nothing to say. That was the mood of the room when Lincoln stumbled in and got a good look at his girlfriend having sex with her parent. So many feelings splashed around in Lincoln's brain; everything, from confusion to disgust.

The fact that there were two pretty women, naked and doused in pheromones, in front of him didn't exactly help.

"Lincoln..." Stella started.

"Is this what you wanted to tell me about?"

Stella shivered at the lowness of his voice – it sounded deathly. She paused to pick her words carefully. "Well… yes. And no. It's-"

"It's _what?_"

Stella had no idea what she could even say to him. She realized how stupid she had been to not plan for this. She desperately looked to her mother for help. Her mother looked down at her, nodded, then leaned in to whisper something in her ear. Lincoln didn't even bother trying to listen in. She was probably speaking foreigner.

As soon as Stella's Mom stopped chattering in her daughter's ear, Stella slowly got out of bed, eyeing Lincoln with nervous trepidation, like he was a hibernating bear ready to wake up and maul someone. She reached down to the ground and grabbed some of her clothes, and put on as much as she could as quickly as she could. Not enough to be decent, but enough to not be completely nude. Licking her lips, she tested the waters by taking a closer step towards Lincoln. He didn't react in any way, so she walked over to him. He lowered his head as she came closer, and by the time she was by his side, she felt like a giant towering over a defeated man.

Strong guilt came with that.

As her parent had instructed, Stella took the young man's hand in her own. She expected him to flinch and pull it away, but all he did as she took his limp hand was look into her eyes. Stella gasped. She had expected anger to fill his pupils, but all that was in his eyes was… well, it would hard to describe it with any other word than "lost."

He was lost. Because of her. And it was up to her to make things right.

Leading him by hand, Stella brought him to the bed, ignoring how he violently flinched. When she seated him, she glanced at her mother for confidence, then looked back at Lincoln. "Lincoln, there's something I've been meaning to tell you this entire time," she started, "and I guess now's… it's not the best time for it, but the best times for it are gone. Um… heh, this is actually pretty hard to say-"

"Lincoln, Stella is a nymphomaniac," her mother blurted.

"MOOOOOOOM!"

"N-Nymphomaniac?" Lincoln repeated weakly.

Stella looked back to him, shame dancing in the corners of her eyes. Biting down lightly on her lip, she nodded. "It's true," she whispered. "I'm a… nymphomaniac. Nympho for short. Er… that's what I've been wanting to tell you this whole time."

Hearing his girlfriend admit to him that she was a nympho was probably one of the strangest things that ever happened to Lincoln. It was almost stranger than walking in on her having sex with her mom. A part of Lincoln rejected it, but it still simmered in his mind. It helped that his everyday life was so full of the unorthodox. Things that were unusual were easier for him to digest.

Still, he needed a real explanation. He glared at the two women, who both grinned sheepishly at him.

"Explain."

* * *

Lincoln listened with a dumbfounded expression as the two women explained their situation. When they started, he had no idea how they could possibly even hope to explain everything away, but they did, and the explanation they gave was almost as unbelievable as... well, everything else in the past ten minutes.

If Stella and her mother were to be believed, then all of this was happening because of a strange genetic trait that ran in their family. A lot of families had distinctive features that were passed down through the generations – certain eye colors, certain talents, certain diseases, the like – but what afflicted Stella, her mother, and presumably all the women in their family line was nymphomania. A strong type of inherited nymphomania, which caused severe pain when not, ahem, tended to. In their family, sex was a necessity to just be functional. It didn't even really matter who the sex was with. It could be with boys or girls… or family members…

"So the reason you two were having sex," Lincoln said, "is because you have to or you'd go insane? Am I getting this right?"

Stella and her mom both nodded.

"And this isn't the first time you've done it with each other, right?"

"Ever since Stella had her first period and became a woman," Stella's Mom said proudly.

"Gross." Lincoln rolled his eyes. "Assuming I even believe you, how would this even happen? How is this even possible? Is this genetic or… what?"

"Some in our family say that it's a curse from a long time ago, when one of our ancestors was cursed by a gypsy they refused to bed. But others say it's a strange strand of DNA that causes stronger feelings of arousal than the rest of the populace. In either case, it is what it is."

"I-I guess," Lincoln uncomfortably said. He then focused on Stella. "And this is what you've been trying to tell me? That you're… like this?"

"Yes." Stella rubbed her arm, ashamedly trying to avoid his glare. "I'm sorry. I should've told you sooner. Or maybe I shouldn't have even dated you at all. I just thought that, when I stared going out with you, I might be able to be normal. Have a normal relationship, a normal life. But I guess that was all just me playing pretend."

"Stella, I-"

_I what? Go on, Lincoln, tell her. Tell her I what._

The condescending voice in his head was right – what was he even supposed to say to that? She should have told him sooner. She shouldn't have lied to him this entire time. Seriously, they had been dating for months, how did she never bring up the subject of sex? Shyness? Could nymphos even feel shyness?

_This might be my fault, though, _Lincoln figured. Looking back, he could kinda see that Stella had dropped subtle hints that she wanted him to sleep with her. Like that time she walked in on him using the bathroom… the boy's bathroom. At school. Then stayed for a little too long. And then she made a comment about how he had a nice dick.

Okay… maybe she wasn't too subtle about it. Lincoln felt like an idiot.

"Okay, even if I do believe that you have this sorta problem… why each other? Like… don't you get how gross that is?!"

"Oh, spare me, Lincoln Loud," said Stella. "You have, what, ten sisters? Five of them older than you? They're pretty attractive. You're telling me you never had thoughts about them."

His cheeks reddened. He shook his head to deny it, but he knew he was lying. He wasn't proud to admit it, but _sometimes _he peeked in on Lori when she was changing, and _sometimes_ he accidentally stumbled into Luna and Luan's room and accidentally found his hand in one of their underwear drawers… b-but that was completely different! Even at his most depraved, he never thought about putting his dick in any of them. And if his sisters were bad... his stomach violently turned when he pictured sticking it in his own mother…

"Look, I know this is a lot to handle," Stella said consolingly, "and I know a lot of this is my fault for not being honest with you, but… this is just who we are. I know you're grossed out, and I can remember what that's like… but honestly, that's why we brought you on this trip with this."

The boy's eyebrows twitched. He suspected that he knew what she was going to say next, but couldn't be too sure…

"My mom and I brought you out here to this cabin because… well, I think you have some idea of what two kids in love in the woods do," Stella said with a cautious smile. "My original plan was to tell you about my condition and see how you'd react… and if things went well, and we… did it, then I'd also tell you about my mom and-"

"Are you saying that you want me- er, _us_ to have s-sex?"

"Straight to the point. I like that," said Stella's Mom.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying," affirmed Stella.

Lincoln shook his head. "No way," he said. "I can't do that. Not after everything. And especially not with someone else in the room."

"But there has to be someone else in the room," Stella's Mom said. Then she put on a smirk, coy and teasing. "That's the way a threesome works, after all."

"A _what_?" Lincoln felt like he had just been jolted by electricity. A threesome? Th-there was no way he was going to do that! Even if the other two involved were both incredibly attractive and beautiful and were clearly down for anything…

"Oh, fine," Stella's Mom uttered with a roll of her eyes. "Maybe we're not there yet, but Lincoln, your girlfriend is offering you a chance to finally lay with her. Are you really going to let this chance pass? Or are you going to be a man and take it?!"

"I… I… I'm still trying to wrap my head around the idea that you two have sex with each other!"

The adult woman smirked.

"You know what they say, Lincoln Loud… seeing is believing..."

Lincoln understood what she was getting at, loud and clear. His moral conscience tried to oppose it, tried to convince him to leave them behind and walk back to Royal Woods (on foot if he had to). He doubted that they were going to tie him down and rape him if he refused. But... he didn't refuse. There was something about the seductive look Stella's Mom gave him that kept him frozen in place. He was curious, and that perverse sense of curiosity kept him still, even as Stella and her mom wrestled his pants off of him.

They knelt before him like devout worshipers, each taking an eyeful of his penis. His embarrassment and excitement worked together send blood to his boner. As it grew hotter and larger, Lincoln watched Stella blushed and Stella's mother lick her lips. The tiger mom seemed more like a cougar mom as she reached to touch him, but at the last moment, pulled her hand away. She looked at her daughter, smiled, and said, "He is _your _boyfriend. You should be his first. And I believe this is your first time with a man… better that it's him."

Lincoln sighed at what Stella's Mom said. Lincoln would not have taken the news that she had slept with other men lightly. The incest thing was one thing, but doing other guys? _That_ was a deal-breaker.

Stella seemed reluctant to touch Lincoln's cock, out of nervous more than anything. It was up to her mother, like the helpful guide she was, to put her hands around Stella's face, brush some of her stray long hairs to the side, and gently push her closer to Lincoln's groin. The hot smell of male musk burned her nostrils. It didn't repel her, though. If anything, it brought her magnetically closer.

"Ahh!" Stella opened her mouth and let the strong, clean penis enter her mouth. Her teeth scraped the shaft as it filled her oral cavity, and by the time the tip poked the back of her throat, her lips were kissing his groin. Her gag reflex activated, but her mother whispered sweetly into her ear, telling her to suppress it.

She didn't want to let her Mama down, so she did her best.

Lincoln was heaving and red-in-the-face. He couldn't believe that his dick was in Stella's mouth. The sensation was amazing; wet, warm, and tight enough to make him want to pop. His entire body tingled as short bursts of pleasure racked his nerves. His toes curled in his socks, and his hands gripped the bedsheets. The fact that they were having sex with a chaperon around didn't even bother him anymore, so long as he got more of this amazing feeling.

Stella's Mom made sure to be slow as she moved her daughter's head along Lincoln's length. Her tongue squirmed and wiggled underneath the weight of his cock, adding to the pleasure. His dick tasted like something, but Stella just couldn't put it into words. It was… fleshy. And meaty. But most of all…

_It's really, really good!_

She began to move independently of her mother, her mouth sliding across his wet, cum-coated rod with the speed of an ice skater. She also tried twirling her tongue around his penis, and judging from the moans she heard, it was working. Despite the perversion of it all, his moans in her ears made Stella blush and smile (as much as she could smile). After months of mommy-daughter sex, this felt… pure.

"Oh, Stella," he groaned her name. By now, his hips were starting to buck, and Stella struggled to juggle his motions and her own. There needed to be a perfect balance, and she slowed and quickened at various times to meet his rocking hips. She also disengaged her jaw to give her boyfriend more room. She felt another pair of hands grab the back of her head, and soon it was Lincoln directing her movements. He threw his head back as he pushed her in and out of his crotch. It felt natural, like she was a part of him.

His dick pulsated, and his cockhead leaked on her tongue. A special sauce for the meaty meal, she figured. She let him use her mouth while she cradled and played with his balls. Below, she spread her legs wide, allowing her mother, bent over behind her, to alternate between licking her vagina and her asshole while she viciously fingered her MILF pussy.

They came together, in a sequence that was not unlike a set of dominoes falling in order. Lincoln ejaculated in Stella's mouth, and the shock of the flash flood of warm liquid in her mouth triggered her own orgasm. As she sprayed her parent in the face, her mother came as well, soiling the rug beneath her.

Stella let Lincoln's deflating cock out of her mouth, and a steady stream of whiteness poured out onto it. "Gross," Lincoln said, but with a small chuckle. Stella giggled as well, but it was mostly from the ticklish sensation of the warm breaths on her sensitive clit.

"Stella," she heard her mother say, "don't you think it's time you finally let yourself get taken by a man?"

Stella swallowed nervously. "Like… sex?"

The older woman nodded. She planted herself on the bed. Her legs spread, and her knees sunk into the mattress as she propped herself up. Smirking gently as she watched Stella rise up from the floor and get on the bed as well, she couldn't help but also notice that Lincoln's eyes flickered between his girlfriend and her. It made her heart beat; boy or not, it was nice to be noticed by men.

Stella lay flat against the bed, her hardening nipples aimed at the ceiling. The older woman straddled her daughter's face, sinking on it with a soft moan of pleasure. Stella grabbed onto her mom's hips to better position herself for what was to come. Lincoln positioned himself as well; he spread Stella's legs, and a gooey vagina met him. With a grin worthy of the Cheshire Cat, Lincoln wet two of his fingers with his tongue and used them to stroke Stella's sex. The girl convulsed, clamping her legs around his hand to keep it there forever.

"Stella, honey, you have to open up," her mother advised.

Stella's answer for her was too muffled for either of them to hear, but she reluctantly opened up her legs nonetheless. They parted like curtains, allowing Lincoln to gaze upon the main attraction. He took his cock in his hand, stroking it back to size. Then he took aim and plunged his spear into Stella, striking right at her most sensitive nerves. Her whimpers were muffled, but from the way her toes curled, Lincoln could tell she was enjoying it.

"Excellent, ah, Lincoln," Stella's Mom said, her voice breaking as Stella began assaulting her pink pussy. She wiggled her hips, smearing her tartness all over the young teen's tongue, and allowing waves of pleasure to wash over her. Stella's tongue squirmed the more the faster Lincoln fucked her, so Stella's mom did her best to ensure he's keep up his speed.

And what speed he had! His lower body turned into a blur from how fast he was rutting into her. A long, perfect tube of flesh, decorated with a long, blueish vein, flew in and out of her. The sound of Lincoln and Stella's intercourse was as wet and lewd as it looked; fleshed smacked against flesh, and lubricant generated by their own bodies made turned the _smacks_ into _splats_. Stella's Mom watched the white-haired boy fucking her daughter with eyes of envy and desire. She needed to have her turn with him. But for now, she satisfied herself with Stella's warm mouth.

The girl in the middle of the threesome violently grabbed her breasts and began playing with them while she enthusiastically licked her mother and let her boyfriend have his way with her. Her body jolted with every thrust into her, and her boobs, as small as they were, jiggled. Only her hands could keep them still… _and make them feel s-so gooooood!_

Lincoln felt his nuts constrict again, and out of instinct picked up the pace. He grabbed her hips and held onto them as he rutted into her at a faster pace. His length slid in and out like a snake leaving then returning to the burrow. He wasn't going to last much longer, but he'd be damned if he didn't make it count…

"Stella, baby, faster," Stella's Mom moaned. She too was close to orgasm. Her meaty thighs shook like jelly as she bounced on her daughter's face. Stella's tongue-lashings were even better than usual, and they were quickly sending her over the edge. She felt a rushing tidal wave pour into her basin; just a few more licks would open it up… she brought herself down hard on Stella's face, giving the girl's tongue as much space as it needed…

Stella's Mom screamed as she finally climaxed. A riptide of pleasure shot through her body and out of her motherhood. Stella opened her mouth and drank everything that poured out of the vagina that she had once came out of. Stella was always impressed by her mother's ability to squirt, and made sure to drink it in like a dutiful daughter.

Seeing Stella's beautiful mother in the throes of orgasm proved too much for Lincoln. With what sounded like a war cry, he buried his shaft as deeply inside Stella as he could and threw himself on her. The two hugged and held each other as they rode out their collective orgasm together. The girl held him tightly as she felt gallons of his white-hot cum dirty her insides. His hips rocked weakly with every new rope of semen that his cock pumped into her. The sheer pleasure of it all made Stella's breath hitch; she could see stars in front of her eyes, and the whole room seemed dizzy and hazy, only the sights and smells of sex making their way to her messed-up brain.

The boy and older woman got off of her, leaving her a leaking, cumming mess on the bed. Her face was warped with euphoria, so much so that it unnerved Lincoln. "Is she alright?" he asked Stella's Mom.

"She's fine," she answered. "It's just… overload, I suppose is the right word. It happens. She'll be over it soon."

"Oh… good. I guess."

"Now, Lincoln… I think there's only one way to end this properly," the cougar purred. Her hand ran over her long leg, and she grinned sultrily at Lincoln. Lincoln felt his mouth water, but before he went forward, he cast a guilty look at Stella. Stella's mother, seemingly reading his mind, said, "Don't worry, she said it was okay. She knows it's been a long time since I had a man, and she was willing to give you up for me for a night."

"Really? Huh. That's… neat."

"She's a good girl," the MILF said fondly. "I know I'm a bit too harsh on her sometimes, but she's a good girl."

They gave the good girl her room to recover. Lincoln planted himself up against the bedpost, his sweaty shoulder-blades poking the hard wood on his back. Stella's mother, never losing her smirk, straddled the boy. The lips of her cunt wiggled all over his reinflating cock, as if they were giving it a sloppy kiss. She grabbed Lincoln's shoulders to steady herself, let his penis inflate until its beady point was aimed at her belly bottom, and took his cock and stuffed it inside her. When the tip of his dick touched her pussy, she sank on it, letting it spread her walls as far as it could.

And believe me, his cock spread them _far_.

Sitting on his dick, she whimpered as she felt his large dick throbbing inside her. She could barely move. When her insides finally adjusted to the boy's size, she began to rock her hips and bounce on his pillar. Thin jolts of bliss ransacked her body – within moments, she became a slave to her powerful, overwhelming need to come.

He may not have been Stella's dad (what a man he was, wew) but he was surprisingly close. And watching the little shota's face twist with glee warmed her heart.

Nymphomanic or not, she appreciated the emotions in sex.

Lincoln reached up and grabbed her hips so strongly that it hurt her. She stopped bouncing in favor of letting him ravage her. His thrusts started out slow, but soon increased in both strength and speed. The bed creaked noisily as Lincoln pounded his girlfriend's mom.

He closed his eyes as he gave in to pleasure. It helped him get into the motions; their hips were humping together, their sexes colliding and striking each other with the force of pistons. He was so wrapped in the bliss of the moment that he didn't even notice Stella's Mom wrapping her arms around him and pulling him in closer. He only noticed when he felt his face press against her body. He opened his eyes and looked upwards, at which point she swooped down to seize his mouth with her own.

Her kiss was tender and laced with a sweet taste – something along the lines of cinnamon. As he tried to put it down exactly, he tongue-wrestled the middle-aged woman, never ceasing in thrusting his hips and plunging his cock into her depths.

When their kiss ended, Stella's Mom, in a ragged whisper, said, "Lincoln, lick my breasts."

"What?"

"Just do it, Lincoln! Lick me!"

His mouth went down to her dark and succulent nipples. He wet his lips before he planted a careful kiss on her right boob. She moaned, her entire body quaking. Emboldened, Lincoln swirled his tongue around her nub, and began to suckle on it. His hand went to her other breast; his palm was slapped flat against it, and he played with her flesh from there.

She was close now; Lincoln could hear it in her animalistic pants and feel it from the clenching of her walls. Still keeping himself firmly inside her, he fell upon her so that he was on top of her. Before she could adjust to their new position, Lincoln went as fast as he could in fucking her. The meaty slaps of his ballsack against her ass amplified, and his burning cock rutted into her with such velocity that the women clenched her fists, bit down hard, and…

She let out a mighty scream as hit her climax. Her insides squeezed Lincoln's dick with enough strength to squeeze out his orgasm as well.

Just as he did with Stella, the youth clung to his woman as they rode out their climaxes together. But it was different now; the way she stroked his hair and let him bury his face in her chest… there was something maternal about how she held him.

Lincoln was too tired to say anything. He simply rolled off her, flopped onto his stomach, and let himself fall asleep.

"Poor things," Stella's Mom said as she surveyed the two teens, both coated in sweat and cum. She grabbed the blanket that had been thrown to the ground, covered them both with it, and kissed them both on the forehead before she left the room. She went down to the bathroom and entered the shower. As the warm water began to pour on her, she smirked to herself.

_From now on, _she thought, _Lincoln will come with us on all our trips._

With that pleasantry in mind, she reached for the soap and started cleaning herself.

* * *

**Fun fact: Back in the Mesozoic Era (the dinosaur age), days were only 23 hours.**

**What does this have to do with anything, you ask? Nothing. I just felt like spewing a random factoid.**


End file.
